


Invisible Machines and Fluid Dynamics

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech Masters
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he likes machines better than humans doesn't mean that Louie Nichols doesn't have needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Machines and Fluid Dynamics

Just because he liked machines better than humans didn't mean that Louie Nichols didn't have needs. It was less about desire, he'd realized in his mid-teens, than it was fluid dynamics. Every once a week or so he had to relieve pressure.

By the time he joined the Army of the Southern Cross, he was used to feeling like a freak. At least with a war on, his talents kept people from bothering him. Except for Dana, who kept trying to set him up, first with women and then, when that didn't take, with men. But then, his C.O. wasn't known for her ability to take a hint.

But when everyone around him was embroiled in romantic drama, it was a relief to lie back, wrap his fingers around his dick, and think of machines that existed only in his head.


End file.
